


Good Morning

by doylesmom



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/M, listen this was written at 2 am while listening to old love songs, pure fluff, soul does yoga because i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylesmom/pseuds/doylesmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mornings are the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

The patch of sky visible from her window was a patchwork of greys and silvers, and what little light was let through shone down gently on the shimmering piles of snow that had fallen overnight. The bed was still warm, and Maka burrowed deeper into the soft cotton shirt she had borrowed (stolen) from Soul. He wasn’t in bed with her anymore, she knew without even opening her eyes. If he had been, she would be curled up onto his chest, face buried in the crook of his neck, breathing in his warm smell as his heart beat just a few paces faster than normal (years into their relationship and Maka still didn’t understand how he got so worked up just from laying down together. It was part of his charm, she guessed). He was probably eating or doing yoga, his favorite morning activities besides cuddling with her. She rolled herself into a blanket burrito, determined to go back to sleep and make the most of her day off. She had a lot of sleep to catch up on, after all.

Maka drifted in and out of a half dream like stage. Images and colors flickered beneath her eyelids, lasting for a moment or two before being forgotten completely. Pastels and clouds and the smell of mint aftershave and then a warm presence enveloping her in the best way possible aided her into another round of sleep.

–

She woke up to a freshly shaved, shirtless Soul. He was staring at the ceiling, stroking her head absentmindedly.

“Soul, I’m not complaining, but where is your shirt?” She asked groggily. He chuckled and pressed a good morning kiss to her temple.

“I do believe you’re wearing it, as usual.” He responded, a smirk gracing his handsome face. She blinked, slowly reacquainting herself with her surroundings.

“Oh yeah.”

“Geez, you’re so cute when you’re confused.” He teased, dropping another chaste kiss to her nose. Maka scrunched up her face and pushed him away playfully.

“Like you’re any better, mister big shot. Now let’s get up, I want coffee and toast.”

“As you wish, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, and constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
